


come on, miracle aligner

by orphan_account



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, alex gets really sappy while they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you've turned me into a fool."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to take place after filming the miracle aligner video fyi

the lift to their hotel was all a blur to alex now as his hands frantically grip miles' arms, their lips locked and teeth crashing together in a fervent kiss. he feels miles' own digits card through his hair, pulling slightly, and he breaks their kiss for a moment to let out a small whimper that paints a smirk on miles' face.

seemingly magically, he finds himself laying on the bed, his boyfriend hanging over him with a hand on either side of his head. he nibbles and kisses the delicate skin of alex's neck, grin never leaving his face as he listens to the small, breathy moans that escape past his lips. he mumbles, "you are _art,_ " against his exposed chest and reaches down towards the buckle of alex's belt when he stops him with a hand around his wrist.

"if it's, uh, not too much to ask," he murmurs, gaze darting back and forth between anywhere that's not miles' own eyes, "could we maybe go a bit... slower today?"

"of course, baby," miles replies, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the cheek. he pulls away and takes a second to look over all of alex's features, the slope of his nose and the pout of his lips and the length of his eyelashes, and sighs happily. "i don't mind at all, not at all." he slowly begins to unbutton his salmon pink shirt, watching as alex's tongue darts out of his mouth for an instant to lick his chapped lips. "you know, it took all i had not to start snoggin' ya during that shooting."

the corners of alex's lips turn up in a smile while his lids slip shut, shaking his head and muttering, "oh, shut up."

"it's true, laa! you looked so pretty in that suit." he finally finishes the last button of alex's shirt and begins to undo the buttons of his own. "i mean, not that you don't always look pretty, just that-"

alex grabs miles by the side of his face and forces him down until their lips meet in a chaste kiss. they pull away and alex stares right into miles' chocolate hazel eyes. "flattery will get you nowhere," he tells him, "we're already about to shag." he pulls him again to kiss, slow and lazily, while they undress one another. once their trousers are off alex stops him again with a tight grip around his biceps. "i have bit of a special request."

miles leans back on his heels to allow alex to sit up, his cheeks already flushed and hair a mess. "another?" the younger man taunts.

"fuck off!" alex giggles, reaching forward and playing with the collar of miles' wide open undershirt. "i wanna ride you," he says, "on the settee in front of the window."

miles turns his head towards the massive window in the wall adjacent to him, with a creme-colored pane and a picturesque view of the beach just ahead of their hotel. in front of the window sill is a camelback sofa, with a curving back and deep red cushions. when miles slowly turns back to him, a smirk back on his face, alex is quick to defend-

"the sunset is beautiful outside, mi-"

"oh, you little exhibitionist, you," he teases, before grabbing alex by the wrist and leading him to the couch.

nearly immediately after miles sits down, alex is in his lap, mouths meeting again as miles wraps an arm around alex's back and pulls him closer. he can feel his other hand creeping down his side, fingers sneakily slipping beneath the thin fabric of his boxers. miles' gentle touch against his aching cock strikes him like electricity and he lets out a gasp, head falling back and eyes fluttering shut. miles takes advantage of this now-available area of skin to kiss and bite, sucking red marks at the nape of his neck that he knows will turn mauve by the next morning. ever so slowly he pumps alex's length, intently listening to the high-pitched gasps and whines that fall out of his mouth. licking the shell of his ear, he whispers, " _you're perfect, al_ ," and feels the shudder that runs through the older man's body.

"please tell me you have lube," he squeaks, forcing his head forward to meet miles' sight. he sobs at the loss of contact as miles removes his palm from his dick and places it in the small of his back to steady him as he extends towards his suitcase on the floor.

"ta-da!" he exclaims as he finally finds the bottle of lube, kicking the bag aside as he turns his attention back to alex. "quite the needy one today, aren't you?" he mocks as alex grinds down on his thigh.

"this is the first time we've been alone since we started filming," he retorts breathlessly. "5 days is probably the longest we've gone without fucking since we started dating."

miles chuckles, lightly pecking along alex's collarbone. "i think you're right, honey... so how about we get to it." they both peel off their boxers, leaving them in only their pale dress shirts. the bottle of lube opens with a plastic pop and miles generously pours it over his fingers, kneading at the supple skin of alex's ass before slipping two fingers inside of him. alex gasps, dropping his head so his forehead is against the crook of miles' neck. almost painfully, he works alex open, concentrating on the tiny cries that escape past his throat, until he's gripping at his arms and whimpering that he's ready. he pants as miles lubes himself up and then, finally, _at long last_ , wraps his large hands around his waist and lowers him down onto his cock.

once he's taken it all, alex groans at the sudden fullness, stopping for a moment to let himself adjust. he extends one arm to grasp onto the mahogany wood of the sofa, resting the other hand on top of miles' on his right hip. his thighs begin to burn slightly as he lifts himself up, not getting very far before he lets himself back down and lets out a long moan. the next time he raises himself up, he locks eyes with the man in front of him and doesn't break the contact as he slams back down, letting out a wail. gradually he finds a good pace, steadily bouncing up and down in the man's lap. he kisses miles again, much more passionately than before, his hands leaving their previous positions and instead finding a place on miles' back, lightly clawing at the skin. as they pull apart, miles notices the way that the setting sun reflects in alex's chocolate brown eyes, and suddenly his heart swells. he blurts out, " _i love you, alex._ " he gulps, feeling his skin simmer as if this was the first time he'd said it. " _i fucking love you._ "

"i love you too miles," alex whispers, smiling.

miles runs both of his hands through alex's hair as he says, "let me rephrase that- i _adore_ you, alex." he watches how the smile on his boyfriend's face grows impossibly wide. "i mean, what did i even do to deserve you?"

"i could say the same for you," alex mumbles, resting his lips right on the pulse point of miles' neck. "you've turned me into a fool."

"no, aly, i'm the idiot here-"

"miles." he interrupts, suddenly stopping where he is in his lap. "your love is the first one that's ever left me completely stumped... because every time i try to write about you all that i can spell out is the worst cliches out there." he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, looking off at the sunset behind miles. "and cliche songs are not what i'm known for. try as i might, all i can ever scrawl is how you make my knees weak and how your kiss makes me feel like i'm floating and turns my knees into gelatin. it's..." he bites his lower lip as he searches for the right word. "frustrating, i guess... how hopelessly in love i am with you."

miles stares at him, mouth slightly agape, unsure of exactly what to say. he doesn't need to, though, as alex continues.

"i don't exactly believe in soulmates, miles, but if i did i would know that's what we are. destined, meant to be. atoms from the big bang that always come back together." nervously, he untucks that same piece of hair and begins to twirl it around his finger. he knows he's blushing, cheeks and chest burning pink. "i don't remember if i've told you this, but i've fancied you since the day i first met you. that night we met in some fluorescent bar and matt got so pissed i had to carry him home on my back. you have a way with people i've never seen before. call it charm, call it charisma." he lightly kisses him on the lips. "and from that night on i knew i loved you."

once miles forces himself to talk, it's a mere, quiet, shocked _fuck_. alex laughs, a light and soft one that makes miles sure he's died and gone to heaven. alex leans forward slowly, whispering in his ear,

"now shag me into this settee."

he obliges, grabbing him by the waist and pushes him onto his back, going back to the position he was not too long ago above alex. the northerner keens high in his throat, hips arching off of the cushions as miles thrusts into him. with his eyes shut, he blindly grabs for miles' arms, upon finding them wrapping his own under them and scratching down his shoulders and back. alex cums first without even being touched, a mess of moans and _miles_ and curses, painting his stomach white. miles swears could write thousands of songs just on his moans and groans as he orgasms. he follows seconds after and bites down on the nape of alex's neck so as not to be too loud as he reaches his climax. alex groans at the sudden warmth inside of him, chest heaving. miles slowly pulls out once they've finally calmed down and ridden through all the waves of their orgasm, alex hissing at the abrupt emptiness. despite being completely spent, he forces himself to get up and returns with a wet towel. he takes alex's hand and helps him stand up, looping his arm around his neck to help him stay up, and wipes the cum off of him before helping him get to bed. miles climbs in after him and alex curls into his chest, humming contently.

the silence is broken after only a minute, by miles.

"i really do adore you, alex."

"i know you do, mi," mutters alex, already halfway asleep. "and i adore you too."

miles lightly pets alex's cloud of brunette hair, breathing deeply to take in his scent. "and you have told me that story before, by the way."

alex's head slowly rises to meet miles' gaze, a smile plastered on his face. "yeah, i assumed so, i just love telling it to you."

his eyes flicker down to his lips before he just shuts his eyes.

"you better learn to love it, because we both know i'll tell it at our wedding too."

**Author's Note:**

> so basically last night i was talking to paris and we watched the miracle aligner video and i suddenly got really overwhelmed and i was like "i bet after they filmed this they had really slow and passionate sex in a lavish hotel room" so then this happened  
> i just love alex and miles so much and i love how much they love each other they're so incredibly gay and in love what the fuck  
> also i changed the title from "go and get 'em tiger" to "come on miracle aligner" because there was another fic from like, 2 days ago with the same title and idk it felt weird   
> on another, completely unrelated note, wish my madre marina and the diamonds a happy birthday. im love she so much.  
> [ instagram](https://www.instagram.com/unleashthefuckingbats) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/plasticeyelids) / [tumblr](http://dontbetechnology.tumblr.com/)


End file.
